1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication networks and more particularly, to an automated notification feature which responds whenever a query is made to an Automatic Location Identification (ALI) database by placing a outbound notification call to a list of predetermined telephone numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nationwide, a non-toll telephone number 9-1-1 has been designated for calls relating to emergencies that threaten human life or property. The calls are directed by the telephone company's End Office/Central Office (CO) and 9-1-1 Tandem to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) where the calling number Automatic Number Identification (ANI) is displayed on a viewing screen. Most areas now have "Enhanced 9-1-1" which allows selective routing and through which both the calling number and address of the caller are displayed on a viewing screen at the PSAP, thus enabling the emergency agency to locate the caller if the call is interrupted. The address of the caller is obtained from the telephone company's customer records Automatic Location Identification (ALI) database system. Personnel at the PSAP talk to the caller and route the call to the appropriate agency equipped to handle the emergency, such as ambulance; fire and rescue; police, sheriff and highway patrol; or Coast Guard, Search and Rescue. The call may be routed through several CO's and/or to several destinations.
Third parties, other than the agency responding to the emergency, may also be notified that a 9-1-1- call has been received. Prior approaches to call notification and/or routing are represented by the following prior art patents:
Carrier, et. Al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,126, granted Mar. 16, 1993, for "Emergency Alert and Security Apparatus and Method" discloses a telecommunications system which includes a 9-1-1 and voice message service platform for providing such services as telephone answering, voice mail and call completion. An emergency/safety notification system is incorporated and includes a monitor/router device passively connected to the 9-1-1 Tandem to detect number identification signals. In the event of a 9-1-1 telephone call, the service initiates a voice mail call, which plays a custom message from the calling party to designated third parties. The Carrier patent does not provide for the automatic insertion of the calling party's ANI, the date or the time of the 9-1-1 call, or the name or location or address of the telephone customer. The service is driven from a passive monitor/router at every 9-1-1 Tandem. The service provides only voice mail in the event of a 9-1-1 call. If no voice mail message is provided by the subscriber, no message is played in the event of a 9-1-1 call.
It is desirable to provide a system for 9-1-1 call notification that does not require a passive monitor/router at every 9-1-1 Tandem. It is also desirable to provide a system for 9-1-1 call notification that does not rely on providing a voice mail service, but provides accurate notification, not messaging.
Pons, et. Al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,670, granted Sep. 8, 1998, for "Private Notification System for Communicating 9-1-1 Information" discloses an advanced personal safety service that is connected directly to 9-1-1 call centers. To activate the service, subscribers complete a questionnaire providing personal information about their location and household and pay a monthly fee. When a subscriber dials 9-1-1 for help and the call is answered, their data is routed from a database at the PSAP to the 9-1-1-call taker/dispatcher. Personnel at the PSAP notify designated emergency contacts that a 9-1-1 call has been placed from the subscriber's location. Police, fire and emergency medical services are provided with critical personal information about subscribers, such as medical history and pre-existing conditions, as well as the location of children, elderly or infirm persons within a dwelling. Thus, the service provides emergency services with critical personal information about subscribers and prompts said emergency service personnel to notify designated third parties that 9-1-1 was dialed.
It is desirable to provide a system for 9-1-1 call notification that does not rely on human intervention to place a notification call but does provide for the immediate, automatic calling of telephone numbers to notify parties that an emergency call was initiated. In catastrophic situations such as natural or manmade disasters, PSAP personnel could be overwhelmed by the number of calls and placing notify calls could be delayed for considerable periods of time or quite possibly abandoned entirely.
It is desirable to provide a 9-1-1-call notification service for new and existing telephone equipment that automatically notifies third parties that a 9-1-1 call was made from the subscriber's telephone at a specific date and time at which an ALI database system query was initiated.
It is desirable to provide a system wherein a telephone customer can subscribe to a service in which said customer (hereinafter "subscriber") can directly and personally register a phone number(s) to be automatically notified in the event a 9-1-1 call is initiated to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), originating from the subscriber's telephone at a specific date and time.
It is desirable to provide said system such that a subscriber can easily reassign numbers to be notified without the necessity of additional human intervention.
It is desirable to provide a 9-1-1 call notification feature on existing telephone lines that automatically notifies third parties that a 9-1-1 call, originating at the subscribers telephone, was placed to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), without the need for human intervention.
It is desirable to provide said system based on a query to a telephone company's ALI database system to thereby reduce system complexity by having fewer points of connection, and allow additional information, such as the subscriber's name and location and/or address, to be obtained and included in the notification.
It is desirable to provide a system that will detect and respond to a call to an emergency service that is compatible with call diversion systems, operator handled calls and private branch exchange (PBX) systems.